


Sonnenblume

by Descaladumidera_German (Descaladumidera)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, alter Stuff den ich hier hochlade, meine Hufflepuffmädels
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descaladumidera/pseuds/Descaladumidera_German
Summary: Wenn Susan Hannah sah, musste sie an Sonnenblumen denken. Immer. Jedes Mal. Aber alle Blumen welken.





	Sonnenblume

**Author's Note:**

> Alter OS, den ich jetzt hier hochlade, damit ich mein altes Profil auf fanfiktion.de löschen kann.

Für Susan war Hannahs Liebe wie eine Sonnenblume; hell und leuchtend, aufrichtig, positiv und immer der Sonne zugewandt. Es gab eine Zeit, in der Susan Hannahs Sonne gewesen war.

Susan erinnerte sich gerne an früher zurück, an die Zeit, in der Hannah sie noch voller Bewunderung angesehen hatte. An die Zeit, als sie noch jung und unbeschwert und ohne Sorgen gewesen waren, bevor sie viel zu schnell hatten erwachsen werden müssen. Sie vermisste diese Zeit und sie vermisste die alte Hannah. Und vor allem vermisste sie die heimliche Zweisamkeit.

Sie dachte an das erste Mal, als sie Hannah getroffen hatte; am Hufflepufftisch, kurz nachdem sie ihrem Haus zugeteilt worden waren. Sie hatten miteinander gesprochen – zunächst schüchtern, aber recht bald waren sie aufgetaut und gute Freundinnen geworden. Die besten Freundinnen – als Hannah sie das erste Mal angelächelt hatte, hatte Susan an Sonnenblumen denken müssen. Manchmal wünschte Susan sich, es wäre dabei geblieben. Bei ihrer wunderbaren Sonnenblumenfreundschaft. Und dann hasste sie sich ein bisschen selbst für diese Gedanken und verbannte sie ganz weit nach hinten in ihren Kopf, damit sie ja nie wieder zum Vorschein kamen. Denn solche Sachen sollte sie nicht denken.

Susan wusste nicht, wann es _mehr_ geworden war. Es war schleichend, langsam und vorsichtig gekommen, durchzogen von Unsicherheit und Angst. Zunächst waren es nur schüchterne Blicke, unbeholfene Berührungen und beschämtes Lächeln gewesen – kein offenes, helles Sonnenblumenlächeln mehr für Susan. Und dann war es plötzlich dagewesen. Susan wusste nicht wie und sie wusste nicht, warum. Sie wusste nur, dass sie Hannah auf einmal anders gesehen hatte und doch gleich, sie konnte es nicht erklären und irgendwie doch. Die Sonnenblume war gewachsen und hellgelb und sie hatte Susan in ihren Bann gezogen.

Die schüchternen Blicke waren offener geworden, die unbeholfenen Berührungen selbstsicherer und das beschämte Lächeln hatte sich wieder zu dem Sonnenblumenlächeln gewandelt, das Susan so liebte. Und sie hatte sich selbst bei dem Gedanken daran erschrocken. Es war keine Sonnenblumenfreundschaft mehr gewesen, es war Sonnenblumenliebe und es hatte sie so sehr verwirrt. Sie hatte das nicht fühlen wollen, hatte gewusst, dass es falsch war, aber sie hatte Hannah einfach nicht aus dem Weg gehen können, hatte es nicht unterdrücken können und schlussendlich hatte sie doch wieder ihre Nähe gesucht. Sie hatte Hannahs Sonnenblumenlächeln gesucht, das in Susan eine unglaubliche Wärme erzeugt und ihr Sicherheit gegeben hatte. Sicherheit, die sie so sehr gebraucht hatte.

Wann sie sich getraut hatte, Hannah ihre Gefühle zu gestehen, wusste sie nicht mehr. Sie wusste nur, dass es von peinlichem Schweigen und gestotterten Erklärungen durchzogen gewesen war. Sie wusste, dass sie ihr _irgendwie_ gesagt hatte, wie sie fühlte, dass sie danach am liebsten weggerannt wäre und sich vom Astronomieturm gestürzt hätte. Sie wäre sogar in das kaputte Verschwindekabinett gestiegen, wenn sie damit nur eine negative Reaktion Hannahs hätte verhindern können. Eine negative Reaktion, die nie gekommen war. Hannah hatte Susan nur angesehen, lange, ohne etwas zu sagen. Und langsam, ganz langsam hatte sich dieses Sonnenblumenlächeln auf ihrem Gesicht ausgebreitet und Susan wusste, dass alles gut war, dass es in Ordnung war.

Hannah hatte gezögert und Susan hatte gewusst, dass ihre Freundin genauso unsicher gewesen war wie sie selbst. Und sie konnte sich nicht erklären, wie sie damals einfach auf Hannah hatte zugehen können, das Gesicht rot vor Verlegenheit und Freude – das Herz schnell schlagend vor Angst. Angst, die sie nie hätte haben müssen, denn es war Hannah, es war ihre beste Freundin und Susan schämte sich, dass sie jemals gedacht hatte, dass Hannah sie hätte abweisen können. Dass sie ihre Freundschaft einfach weggeschmissen hätte – ihre wunderbare Sonnenblumenfreundschaft.

Sie hatte Hannah geküsst. Es war ungeschickt gewesen und sie hatte nicht gewusst, wohin mit ihren Händen, ihren Armen, ihrem Körper allgemein. Es war ihr erster Kuss gewesen und sie hätte vor Scham im Boden versinken können, hätte Hannah nicht zaghaft, fast ängstlich ihre Lippen gegen Susans bewegt und ihr somit ihre Angst genommen. Und in diesem Augenblick hatte Susan gewusst, dass es richtig war, dass sie _fühlen_ durfte. Denn dieser Augenblick hatte nur ihnen gehört und sie hatte sich vorgenommen, es zu wiederholen – es war ihr Sonnenblumenglück gewesen. Sie lächelte, wenn sie an die gemeinsamen Stunden, die heimlichen und weniger heimlichen Treffen dachte. Wenn sie daran dachte, wie sie einander verschmitzt angelächelt und sie unter dem Tisch Hannahs Hand ergriffen hatte. Wenn sie an intime Stunden, warme, verschwitzte Haut und an zwei Körper dachte, die wie einer waren.

Es tat Susan im Herzen weh, als sie daran dachte, wie sie sich getrennt hatten. Es hatte so viel Reue, so viel Bedauern und Leid in Hannahs Blick gelegen; sie hatte sehen können, dass es Hannah schwerfiel, und doch war sie in diesem Augenblick so unglaublich wütend gewesen – so unglaublich verletzt. Sie hatten einander zwar nie die drei Worte gesagt, aber Susan wusste, dass sie dagewesen waren, dagewesen sein _mussten_ , denn sie kannte Hannah besser als jeder andere und sie wusste, dass Hannah sie geliebt hatte. Doch jetzt liebte sie Neville und es zerriss Susan innerlich. Aber Hannah war ihre beste Freundin, war das Mädchen – die Frau –, die sie geliebt hatte, die sie immer noch liebte, und sie gönnte ihr das Glück, das sie hatte. Dennoch tat es ihr weh, sie mit Neville zu sehen, zu sehen, dass sie ihm ihr Sonnenblumenlächeln schenkte, das einst nur für Susan gewesen war.

Auch später noch hatte Susan immer Sonnenblumen vor Augen, wenn sie an Hannahs Liebe dachte. Aber alle Blumen welken.

 


End file.
